hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
2020 Atlantic hurricane season (Roy's Version)
The 2020 Atlantic hurricane season was a below-average hurricane season that started on June 1, 2020 and ended on November 30, 2020. For the first time since 2014, no storms formed in the month of November. The season's first storm, Arthur formed on June 10, ten days after the start of the season. Hurricane Dolly made landfall on the Southeastern United States, and caused extensive damage, particularly in North and South Carolina in early August 2020. From late August to early September, Hurricane Fay cause widespread damage across the Caribbean, The Bahamas, where Fay devastated the country as a Category 4 hurricane, and the entire East Coast of the United States, while also claiming 167 lives. Overall in terms of both the number of named storms, and the ACE value, this season is a below-average season, and the second below-average season in a row. Seasonal forecasts Ahead of and during the season, several meteorological services and scientific agencies forecast how many named storms, hurricanes, and major hurricanes will form during a season. These agencies includes Tropical Storm Risk (TCR), the National Oceanic and Atmospheric Administration, and Colorado State University. The forecasts include weekly and monthly changes in significant factors that help determine the number of tropical storms, hurricanes, and major hurricanes within a particular year. Pre-season Outlook The first outlook for the season was released on December 19, 2019 by TCR. They predict that the 2020 Season would be a near-average season, with a total of 13 named storms, 7 hurricane, and 4 major hurricanes. On April 4, 2020, CSU released their predicted forecast for the season, predicting a total of 10 named storms, 4 hurricanes, and 2 major hurricanes. On April 7, 2020, TCR released their second forecast for the season, decreasing the number of storms, hurricanes, and major hurricanes from their first forecast, predicting 12 named storms, 5 hurricanes, and 3 major hurricanes. On April 13, 2020, TWC released their 2020 Season forecasts, predicting a total of 11 named storms, 6 hurricanes, and 2 major hurricanes. On May 22, 2020, NOAA released their 2020 Season forecasts, predicting a total of 10-14 named storms, 5-7 hurricanes, and 2-4 major hurricanes. Mid-season Outlook TSR released their mid-season outlook on August 1, 2020. Their predicted forecast is the same as their second pre-season forecast. CSU released their mid-season outlook, predicting a total of 14 named storms, 6 hurricanes, and 3 major hurricanes, an increase to their pre-season outlook. On August 20, 2020, NOAA released their mid-season outlook, predicting a total of 11-15 named storms, 5-8 hurricanes, and 2-4 major hurricanes. Seasonal Summary ImageSize = width:800 height:200 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/06/2020 till:01/11/2020 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/06/2020 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<39_mph_(0-62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39-73_mph_(63-117_km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74-95_mph_(118-153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96-110_mph_(154-177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111-130_mph_(178-209_km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_131-155_mph_(210-249_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_≥_156_mph_(≥250_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:10/06/2020 till:11/06/2020 color:TS text:Arthur (TS) from:15/07/2020 till:18/07/2020 color:C2 text:Bertha (C2) from:18/07/2020 till:20/07/2020 color:TS text:Cristobal (TS) from:05/08/2020 till:10/08/2020 color:C3 text:Dolly (C3) barset:break from:09/08/2020 till:09/08/2020 color:TD text:Five (TD) from:13/08/2020 till:14/08/2020 color:TS text:Edouard (TS) from:27/08/2020 till:02/09/2020 color:C4 text:Fay (C4) from:08/09/2020 till:09/09/2020 color:TS text:Gonzalo (TS) barset:break from:16/09/2020 till:17/09/2020 color:TD text:Nine (TD) from:01/10/2020 till:02/10/2020 color:TS text:Hanna (TS) from:02/10/2020 till:05/10/2020 color:C1 text:Isaias (C1) from:13/10/2020 till:13/10/2020 color:TS text:Josephine (TS) bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/06/2020 till:01/07/2020 text:June from:01/07/2020 till:01/08/2020 text:July from:01/08/2020 till:01/09/2020 text:August from:01/09/2020 till:01/10/2020 text:September from:01/10/2020 till:01/11/2020 text:October TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(617,30) text:"Saffir-Simpson Hurricane Scale)" The 2020 Atlantic hurricane season officially began at June 1, 2020, and ended at November 30, 2020. This season produced a total of 12 tropical depressions, 10 named tropical storms, 4 hurricanes, and 2 major hurricanes. This season caused a total of US$33.5 billion in damage and a total of 217 deaths. This season was overall a below-average season. The main factor of the below-average season was the development of an El Niño, increasing wind sheer across the Atlantic Ocean. The increased wind sheer prevents tropical cyclones from developing too strong, and thus, keeps the storm weak. The first storm of the season, Arthur, formed on June 10, 10 days after the season began. The month of July saw two storms - Bertha and Cristobal. Bertha became the first hurricane of the season, and stayed away from land. August saw four storms - Dolly, Edouard, Fay, and an unnamed depression. Hurricane Dolly became the first major hurricane of the season, and made landfall in Southeastern United States, causing extensive damage. Hurricane Fay became the strongest storm of the season, strengthening to a Category 4 hurricane, and cause widespread damage to multiple countries, causing a total of US$30 billion in damage and claimed 167 lives. The month of September featured two storms - Gonzalo and an unnamed depression. Tropical Depression Nine caused severe flooding in Central America. October featured three final storms of the season - Hanna, Isaias, and Josephine. Storms Tropical Storm Arthur A tropical wave with tropical-storm force winds transitioned into Tropical Storm Arthur on June 10. Arthur brushed through the Yucatan Peninsula, bringing in heavy winds and rain. The next day, Arthur made landfall in Florida, quickly weakening to a tropical depression, and eventually weakened to a remnant low. Hurricane Bertha On July 15, another tropical wave with tropical storm force winds organized into Tropical Storm Bertha. Bertha slowly organized throughout the day as it passes north of the Lesser Antilles. Later in the day, Bertha strengthened into a Category 1 hurricane, the first in the season. Bertha still showed signs of intensification as it passes north of Hispaniola. In the middle of the next day, Bertha strengthened into a Category 2 hurricane east of the East Coast of the United States. Bertha was able to maintain Category 2 status for 12 hours before weakening. Throughout the next day, Bertha weakened to a tropical storm before transitioning to an extratropical storm. Tropical Storm Cristobal On July 18, a tropical wave organized into Tropical Depression Three. The wave rapidly strengthened into Tropical Storm Cristobal only 6 hours later after formation. Cristobal continues to strengthen a little throughout the next day. Cristobal eventually was met with cooler waters and strong wind shear, and eventually start to weaken. Cristobal weakened into a tropical depression early on July 20, and subsequently degenerated into a remnant low 12 hours later. Hurricane Dolly On August 5, a tropical wave became Tropical Depression Four. Just 12 hours later, the depression strengthened into Tropical Storm Dolly. Dolly gradually strengthened overtime, achieving Category 1 hurricane status 18 hours later. Twelve hours later, Dolly rapidly strengthened into a Category 2 hurricane. Later, it rapidly intensified to a Category 3 major hurricane. It maintained this intensity for 12 hours before weakening. Dolly weakened to a Category 1 hurricane before making landfall at the Carolina coast in the Southeastern United States. Dolly quickly weakened to tropical depression status, and eventually a remnant low. Dolly left severe damage in the Southeastern United States, causing about US$3 billion, and claiming 30 lives. Tropical Depression Five Early on August 9, a low strengthened into Tropical Depression Five near the Gulf Coast. The depression approached Florida at a rather quick speed, with slow intensification. It then made landfall in Florida, bringing in heavy landfall to the state, but only a minor damage was reported. The depression weakened as it emerged back over water, and eventually dissipated later the same day. Tropical Storm Edouard Early on August 13, a tropical low strengthened into Tropical Depression Six. The depression slowly intensified as it approached the Yucatan Peninsula. The depression then strengthened into Tropical Storm Edouard as it goes over the peninsula, bringing in heavy rain. Edouard entered the Gulf of Mexico soon after, reaching its peak of 50 mph before starting to weaken. Later in the day, Edouard made landfall in Louisiana, bringing in intense flooding and rainfall, but only leaving minor damage. Edouard rapidly weakened into a tropical depression early the next day before finally weakening to a remnant low over the United States. Hurricane Fay Early on August 27, a tropical wave strengthened into Tropical Depression Seven. The depression rapidly strengthened into Tropical Storm Fay only 6 hours later. Only twelve hours later, as it approached the Lesser Antilles, Fay strengthened into a Category 1 hurricane. It then later passed over the Lesser Antilles as a Category 2 hurricane, bringing in storm surges, and heavy rainfall over multiple islands. Despite going over several islands, Fay strengthened into a Category 3 while simultaneously making landfall in Puerto Rico, causing widespread damage and power outage. A few hours later, Fay made landfall in Hispaniola, where it saw the greatest loss of life, especially in Haiti. Fay weakened slightly as it passes over The Bahamas, but ultimately intensified into a Category 4 hurricane. It sustained Category 4 status for only 18 hours before starting to weaken. Fay later made landfall in the Carolina Coast as a Category 1 hurricane, and traveled up the East Coast as a tropical storm before becoming extratropical over Canada. Fay caused widespread destruction and loss of life across the Carribean and the Eastern Seaboard of the United States, especially in North Carolina, which was just recovering from Dolly weeks ago. 167 deaths were reported as a result of Fay, and the hurricane had estimated to cause US$30 billion in damage. Tropical Storm Gonzalo Early on September 9, a wave strengthened into Tropical Depression Eight. Six hours later, the depression strengthened into Tropical Storm Gonzalo. Gonzalo continues westwards, strengthening a little until it entered non-favorable conditions, and thus started to weaken. Later the next day, Gonzalo weakened into a tropical depression, and eventually, weakened into a tropical low. Tropical Depression Nine A tropical wave strengthened into Tropical Depression Nine early on September 16 under very high wind shear. The depression later in the day made landfall in Central America, bringing in heavy rainfall. Early the next day, the depression weakened into a remnant low. Tropical Storm Hanna On October 1, a tropical wave strengthened into Tropical Depression Ten. Six hours later, it strengthened into Tropical Storm Hanna. Hanna strengthened a little as it moves north into unfavorable conditions. Hanna later weakened into a tropical depression, and later degenerated into a trough early on October 2. Hurricane Isaias On October 2, a tropical low strengthened into Tropical Depression Eleven. Twelve hours later, it strengthened into Tropical Storm Isaias. Isaias struggled to intensify as it moves towards the East Coast of the United States. Isaias turned away from the East Coast and became a hurricane. Isaias then weakened to a tropical storm after encountering cold waters and on October 5, became extropical. Tropical Storm Josephine Accumulated Cyclone Energy (ACE) ACE is the result of a storm's winds multiplied by how long it lasted for, so storms or subtropical storms (originally not included until 2012) that lasted a long time, as well as particularly strong hurricanes, have higher ACE totals. Tropical depressions are not included in the ACE totals. Season effects The following table lists all of the storms that formed in the 2020 Atlantic hurricane season. It includes their duration, names, affected areas, damages, and death totals. Deaths in parentheses are additional and indirect (an example of an indirect death would be a traffic accident), but were still related to that storm. Damage and deaths include totals while the storm was extratropical, a wave, or a low, and all of the damage figures are in 2018 USD (the listed damage figures are in millions). |} Storm names See also: Tropical cyclone naming The following names were used to name tropical cyclones this year. This is the same list used in the 2014 Season. The name Isaias was used for the first time this year, since it was not used in 2014 after replacing ''Ike''. Unused names are marked in . Retirement See also: List of retired Atlantic hurricane names Because of the amount of deaths and damage these storms caused, the names Dolly and Fay were retired after the season, and will never be used again for another North Atlantic tropical cyclone. These names will be replaced with Daisy and Faith, respectively, for the 2026 Season. The list below will be used for the 2026 Season: Category:Future hurricane seasons Category:Roy25's pages